One or more building systems can be installed in a building to allow the management of aspects of the building. Building systems can include, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, access control systems, security systems, lighting systems, and fire systems, among others. A building system can refer a single building system (e.g., an HVAC system) and/or a system that manages a number of building systems (e.g., a building management system (BMS)).
Each building system typically includes a plurality of devices. When a building system is commissioned (e.g., at installation), a sequence of operations check (SOO) may be performed to determine that the devices are functioning as desired and/or the devices are communicating with one another as desired.
Previous approaches to building system commissioning may lack automation and may involve extensive on-site time for one or more commissioning engineers. The time taken may involve expenses not only for the engineers themselves, but also for the delay in the building becoming fully operational. In “Green Star” projects, for example, where recommissioning of an entire building is required within the first 12 months, these expenses may be doubly costly.